User talk:Stpehen/Archive2
Inappropiate Image Another one: Video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, Sir Edgar Wildrat ''01:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Reporting Dandandragon Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm reporting him also for the same reason as John He does inappropiate pictures. 'Sincerely, ' ' ''Sir Edgar Wildrat ''01:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ' '''No Problem ' No problem, Dandandragon really doesn't like Davy, and I think he knows Davy in real, so he's trying to bully him. ' ' Sincerely, ''' ''King John Breasly II '' 02:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ' '''Another Troll ' ' has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ' '''Vandalism ' ' --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Hey!!! 'It has come to my attention that there has been some squirrel killing going on. THE FUZZY POLICE WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER. The Squirrel Bureau of Investigation has set up a smart wiretapping program that searches for this kind of comment. Next time, the squirrels are authorized to return fire. Kat, at least you had the decency to not like the dead corpse on display. ' ' 01:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ' '''NOTE FROM CURYCOO (I hijacked the laptop, yes): Yes, unfortunately, jolly here got to read our little ''conversation. ''Heh heh. eh,i was gonna post it anyways URGENT The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' 'http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/f/f4/Swearing.jpg ' ' ' ' Leave me a Message Edits 18:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Song Can I add a song with bad words to my user page is I say, "NOTE: This is explict!", on the description? Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKjmignEi1E&feature=channel_video_title - NOTE: This is explict. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5ijg6Ovff8&feature=channel_video_title - NOTE: This is explict. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M8hJ65ldII&feature=channel_video_title - NOTE: This is explict. No Those pictures are not insulting. They have nothing against them. And i am friends with ben macmorgan. So suck it up and deal with it. Vandal User:Jason Yelloweagle has been erasing content from many pages. So far, I've seen: *Co. Black Guard *Zeke's Childhood Stories What surprises me is he's actually a good editor. Although, he hates EITC so much, he would stoop to erasing one of their pages. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 12:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Pearson1919 Hey, Step. I'm just wondering, but, do you think it's fair to ban someone to infinity for just saying "crap"? A lot of people here have said it, and only a few have gotten bans, most at 3 days. Just wondering, I don't think it was totally fair. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 17:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Harassment. I would like to report a user known as Lord Samuel Redbeard. I would like you to know that he has recently been harassing users. Ever since his roleplay "dischargement" from the "EITC", he's been making a big deal about it and going around the Wiki, ranting about it. Numerous have been updating the Roleplay EITC pages, but he has repeatedly undone all their edits simply because he can't mentally leave the "Company". You will find several screenshots of a few of his offensive comments, which I managed to take pictures of before they were deleted. I am sending this to all Admins in hopes that some investigation will be done here. I am very offended by his whiny and arrogant behavior, and I am honestly sick of it. He even says (you'll find the quote in one of these screenshots)that if he knew us in real life, he would ''beat us. I believe his time on this Wiki should end for a long time, if not forever, because he is starting to tempt me to leave myself, for I am sick of his constant cyberbullying and attempts to bring the US Law into the whole conflict. In fact, though I live in the US, not all of us do, and he acts like our own police in real life would waste time going to another country to enforce "laws", which he fails to source, preferring to just type them. Check out the screenshots, and tell me what you think of this kid. --''Shade'' 22:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Pages that Should Be deleted Can you please delete the Pages The re-capture of denmark and Breaking news! China Denmark and Sweden have joined the carribean! because they are just just spam. It was written out of Anger and the British technically captured Denmark and User:Ryansg8 is trying to get it back my making attempts like this so can you please delete those pages and have him not write any more pages about Denmark made by John Breasly or Myself Thank You, Deleted Which pages did you delete exactly. The Capture of Denmark was the one written by the King a myself. Not User:Ryansg8. User:Ryansg8 wrote the Re-capture of Denmark. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 11:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) John Macbatten Can you Please do Something about User:John macbatten. He is making denmark pages again and he is making the real Denmark pages cantidates for deletion. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete PLEASE!!! Delete the photo I just uploaded!!!!!!!! 21:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am sending this message to all admins Denmark Hi could you please make this page again(Denmark), Because now i'm the king of denmark... so i have rights to make these pages, User:Lord Samuel Redbeard -- Trolling ere is some dialogue from his most recent trolling, from the Wiki Oscars: The screenshots can't be loaded because I am using an old dinosaur computer, that only saves bmps. Simply view the first comment stream on Wiki-Oscars. Here's the dialogue, unedited: BEGIN DIALOUGE Lord Samuel Redbeard: I nominate Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company, EITC Secret Files, Great War, Elite Black Force, and The Story of the First 10th Squad. John Breasly: For what exactly? They fit none of the categories Lord Samuel Redbeard: Don't start fights, that is extremely rude, and you claim that you aren't a rude and disruptive player, well, judging by what you just said, I disagree. Tama63: Please nomate 1 page at a time so they can be reviewed John Breasly: It's just a question Samuel. And honestly, stopping being so assumptive. Lord Samuel Redbeard: John, I am making assumptions based on your previous disruptive behavior, so you made that the image of yourself, making me assume that is what you're going to do. In short, you brought it on yourself for me to assume. John Breasly: My previous behavior? I didn't get messages from the admins about being a troll, however I saw YOU did. I can't bring anything upon myself by asking an honest question. It's just your intolerable temper that makes you assume everything is a bad cause. END DIALOGUE Slightly before that, I asked if I could be on the Wiki-Oscars comitee. Tama63 said yess, but Samuel came in and said: Why, so you cna can say my pages don't deserve to make it here? That is not your jurisdiction, you can't control everything like you seem to think. I told him I wouldn't do that. I sent him a message, because now, I was extremely angry: Why can't you ever just shut up? I was simply pointing out there are no categories for Pirates pages, nor your governments. Maybe the First 10th Squad fit, but I commented before a separate division was made for fan stories. Why don't you stop being a hypocrite, and start thinking things through, not just assuming it's an insult? Frankly, all your doing is being rude, and trolling. I don't want to be Secretary to "de-nominate" your page or whatever. However, if you continually troll on the Wiki Oscars, I will talk to the chairmen. Goodbye. Yours Truly, John Breasly 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He replied: Why can't you ever grow up? I am only making that assumption based on your previous behavior around this wiki, so you have NOBODY to blame but yourself. You people are so rude, yet you call me rude? And I'm not trolling you are, as you literally just did on my talk page, and it clearly says no rude comments. Don't you ever listen and follow directions? Can't you ever just grow up and act your age? I guess not. With all due DISrespect, Lord Samuel RedbeardLord Samuel Redbeard 19:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I chose not to answer. Is this enough proof to show he's a troll? 20:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete Can you delete the page The Kingdom Of Demark, it is a copy of the page Denmark Don't delete that page. Denmark is the true copy, as far as I know.--''Shade'' 23:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban Bartor.hos banned me. I was not doing anything agiesnt wiki rules. Could you please un-banned my account. Thats all. (I'm only saying this because it was a un-fair block.) Hey Step, Please visit my wiki, here! 20:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Sig I made a signature ending a little like wikia staff's . It is . IF you want to add it to your sig, type on your current Signature Page at the end of your signature! Fair winds, Add. can i like make a page, or something, etc. Cause i made a EITC Players wiki, for the Eitc players so i was just wondering if i could CaptainShadow11 CaptainShadow11 gave me a strike for name-calling, and removing something an admin added! He was name-calling too, but when I give him his own medicine, he gives me a strike? Also, he added a deletion tag to me and Usman's page because he didn't like it, but he gave the reason "it's a copy". It's not a copy! His page is about pirates self-governing themself (Official Caribbean Government), whereas mine is about the Caribbean as a country (Kingdom of the Caribbean). Completely different! Usman and I said the Caribbean was a mandate, and Shadow flipped, saying I'm not leader, he is, blah blah blah! Please talk to Shadow or something, he's just being a jerk because he's upset he's not getting his way. Also, removing my unfair strike would be nice.... Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:NATO Hey Stphen thanks for the confirmation of the page of NATO. The reason it was named that was due to me keeping the name for about a few hours due to I not living in the USA and not having enough time to change it at the present time. It is however changed and I would like you to know that I already knew about the name. Regards '''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Check out my newest blog about banning Benjamin Macmorgan, please. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Comment Color Your comments are becoming difficult to read. Do you mind if I ask Tama to change your letters to black? ''Sincerely, King George II '' 13:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Can you make a userbox for The Nose collection? Theres one at the bottom of the page John made but he never gave it a name. Since you seem like a person who cares about the page and know coding could you make one? SPAM ALERT! SPAM ALERT! SPAM ALERT! Hello. I am here to report POUNDS and POUNDS of spam on my page, Lord William Yellowbones, so, if you would, could you delete the spamming comments? Thanks! Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 14:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) thank you thanks for deleting that page stpehen 'Jack Pistol' of The Order of Nautillus Thanks for joining the Nose collectors! Thanks!!!!! Also, John made a userbox and I was wondering if I could make a category for Part of The Nose Collection or something similiar? EdgarWildrat The Nose Collector Hey Hey mate, how ya been? Could you do me a favor, and delete, who i'm assuming is hippie's, comments on the bottom of the Skull's Marines guild page, with his little arguement with peter wavefury, please. thank you! I don't want that annoying goons irratance on my guild's page. Thanks again! P.S. I hope to see you at the Skull's Marines Party tonight! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 14:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request: 72.79.116.129 He use rude lanagage click here please ban and censored comment ~Mega Guild "Rip off" You dude, how about you're the noob with a rip off guild. First of all my borther and I created that guild name so we had no clue that your guild existed. So please don't do that again! No Thank you for deleting my page. Page that was deleted I'm not sure if you remember this, but this is it http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Liberate_Blade . Please read what you wrote to me. Sorry Oh thank you for telling me what really happened, I was just mad and thought it was you becuase it said your name, again, I'm really sorry, thanks. Stephen, I haven't been on the wiki that long and I need some pointers on making my page cool. I leave Thursday to go on vacation to Washington, New Jersey, New York, Italy, The Bahamas, Pensylvania, and Spain.... So, I don't have much time. The Phase Filers Would you like joining a group of people that find things in Phase Files and post then on a page? I was thinking of naming it The Phase Filers but something else might be adequate. You can make the page if you want, I just wanna be a member Userbox contest You have won congrats :) Code: 05:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Stpehen. I have a request/warning for you. Can you watch Captain Leon (BlakeP.) AND my pages? For two reasons Reason 1: He will try to make edits to my pages. Reason 2: He will spam them and/or make rude comments on them. If you, and the other Admims could do this to ensure NO fights break out, that would be greatly appreciated. 22:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC)